kackwurmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Simonkrates
Masterchiefchenheute um 21:35 Uhr ich hasse es wenn i ma obst kauf und in der verpackung san dann 1 oder 2 öbste verschimmelt Rogillaheute um 21:48 Uhr Des hast davon dast bio kaufst Masterchiefchenheute um 21:50 Uhr Sometimes bad things have to happen before good things can. Rogillaheute um 21:51 Uhr wie z.B? Masterchiefchenheute um 21:51 Uhr No man is broken because bad things happen to him. He’s broken because he doesn’t keep going after those things happen. It's decidedly bizzare, when the Worst Thing happens and you find yourself still conscious, still breathing.(Bearbeitet) Rogillaheute um 21:52 Uhr beist do in die schimmlige bioerdbeere mit sauerrahm und kollabiert Masterchiefchenheute um 21:52 Uhr The good and the bad things are part of life. Accept it. The bad is a learning process, you will surpass it. If you do you will be happy and it will be a good thing. SergantSchlunzeheute um 22:03 Uhr A shit thats deep Masterchiefchenheute um 22:04 Uhr Bad things can happen, and often do--but they only take up a few pages of your story; and anyone can survive a few pages. SergantSchlunzeheute um 22:04 Uhr No i cant because of mtte Masterchiefchenheute um 22:05 Uhr I wanted to say something to make her pain go away and make everything better. But, I realized that there was no answer. Bad things happen to good people. Rain always falls on the people who deserve nothing less than the sun. Rogillaheute um 22:05 Uhr kannst aufhörn schwul zu sein simon= Masterchiefchenheute um 22:05 Uhr It's sad that bad things have to happen in order for us to stop and look around. SergantSchlunzeheute um 22:05 Uhr Wo kopiersten des aussa? Masterchiefchenheute um 22:06 Uhr Shit hits the fan so fertilizer can rain. SergantSchlunzeheute um 22:06 Uhr I glaub wir hom an simon an bio zeig verloren Masterchiefchenheute um 22:06 Uhr I figure, sometimes, bad things happen to us so we can achieve a higher purpose and attain greater happiness and fulfillment in life. SergantSchlunzeheute um 22:07 Uhr Aso is des Murschheute um 22:07 Uhr dieses spiel können auch mehrere spielen We don’t widely accept the idea that bad things happen for uncontrollable reasons because of fear. How could that be? If that is true, we can’t make sense of it with our cognitive brains. And that is scary. If that is true, there is no way for us to control those things while in human form. And that is scary. So we search for meaning, a less scary understanding. And we usually end up assuming the victim is to blame. Masterchiefchenheute um 22:08 Uhr Mathematics tells us that knowledge of all infinite futures is not possible - is this why bad things happen? Has science killed God? SergantSchlunzeheute um 22:08 Uhr Eskalation Masterchiefchenheute um 22:09 Uhr The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing. Murschheute um 22:09 Uhr Socrates, des kenn i xD Masterchiefchenheute um 22:09 Uhr Any fool can know. The point is to understand. Murschheute um 22:10 Uhr oh shit Masterchiefchenheute um 22:10 Uhr I was gratified to be able to answer promptly, and I did. I said I didn’t know. Murschheute um 22:11 Uhr Unless you refuse the bad things happening to you, you will continue to suffer with your own consent! Masterchiefchenheute um 22:12 Uhr I cannot teach anybody anything. I can only make them think Murschheute um 22:12 Uhr People always have such a hard time believing that robots could do bad things. Masterchiefchenheute um 22:12 Uhr Great minds are always feared by lesser minds. Murschheute um 22:13 Uhr oho found it Masterchiefchenheute um 22:13 Uhr Last hour I lost the world, and gained the universe. Murschheute um 22:13 Uhr https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/tag/knowledge Knowledge Quotes (8338 quotes) 8338 quotes have been tagged as knowledge: Elbert Hubbard: ‘A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.’, Socrates: ‘The only true w... Masterchiefchenheute um 22:13 Uhr Reading furnishes the mind only with materials of knowledge; it is thinking that makes what we read ours.(Bearbeitet) Murschheute um 22:13 Uhr For me, it is far better to grasp the Universe as it really is than to persist in delusion, however satisfying and reassuring. Masterchiefchenheute um 22:14 Uhr You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. Murschheute um 22:16 Uhr damn, da kommt da simi mit dem YOLO an i cant compete against that Masterchiefchenheute um 22:16 Uhr Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. Kategorie:Inhalt